sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Wandering Mutant (rp)
Plot: A few scientist got their hands on blood samples from patients from a hospital, but two vials strike their interest. The Vials of Axel the hedgehog and Shira the Fox are used to create a hybrid of hedgehog and fox they name Subject #481. As the embryo forms they conduct experiments on it giving it high intelligence. The containment chamber starts to shake. Characters Axel the Hedgehog Shira the Fox Subject #481 Zikuto the Wolf Classic Grief Raven the Panther (Too lazy for link) ACT 1 CREATION OF TERROR 3 scientist stand in front of an empty containment tube as they hold up a vial of blood. One of them having bite marks on his arms a black eye and 2 of his fingers on his left hand are in a sling. " Damn it Ripley, why didn't you tell me that one hedgehog hated needles!!??" " Hmph your screaming was amusing when he when he bit your arm in several different places. But forget about that We got what we wanted." Ripley placed a drop of blood on a control pad on the chamber. "Axel the Hedgehog hm? Born with a power called the Vector Control, by scientist and the aura of Fenrir by the people of his island. Mixed with Shira's vision of the hunter our weapon will be the unstoppable! We can finally have vengeance of Robotnik for destroying our lab and our home." Ripley bangs his fist on his computer. A black wolf stood in the corner of the room, his arms crossed. His tail twitched when the scientist banged his fist. "That's the last time I get in a fight with a flame thrower." Grief said as he was in the hospital to check out a second degree burn. The wolf left and came out of the lab. "Dont they know their creation will just end up in disaster...? Jesus, they never learn..." He mutters. His face was covered with the trench coat hood. The blood of both Axel and Shira mix in the tube it starts to take shape into a embryo. " Good it will take 7 months for him to be ready. I want you 2 to check on it everyday and record its progress until its time to experiment. " The lead scientist walks out the room. The wolf stumbled upon the hospital and sat outside of it for a while, deciding to take a quick smoke. "Damn...I'm running out." A black hedgehog and and gray fox came out of the hospital. " Did you really have to bite the doctor 6 times Axel?" The fox said. "You know I hate needles the only reason I agreed to give blood was that we were gunna get ice cream later. By the way your paying for it like you said. dont expect a small bill." The black hedgehog said as he rubbed his arm. " Wow the tough leader of Nimagi the one who battles giant Robots and was trained by Fenrir is a afraid of a little needle hehe." Shira teased. " You're afraid of spiders! I showed you a Domestic House Spider just yesterday, might I add they are harmless and you fainted like a bolder sinking into the ocean." Axel replied. "SPIDERS ARE MISTAKES VIRA REGRETS MAKING!!! They have eight legs and and alot of eyes how could you not be freaked out!." Shira said her tail twitching. The wolf looked at the two for a moment before looking back down. "I hope they dont know who I am..." He muttered. His hood was off this time revealing spiky hair that covered most of his face, and long black hair behind him. "I wounder when the doc will get here." The black and grey furred fox said to himself in the room. From being so nervous of Axel and Shira looking at him, the wolf went inside the hospital. He took a stroll across the halls, his hood up. "What ever lets just go back home an ice cream shop is down the way." Axel tightened his scarf and started walking again Shira by his side. Back the the lab "Ripley, Subject #481 is in its embryonic state faster than expected!!" One of the scientist came trough the door out of breath from running. Ripley sat up in his chair. " That is impossible its only been a few hours growth like that should take at least two months!" He got up. " Show me!!" They opened the doors and Subject #481 was in his embryonic state as the other scientist said. It floated in the tube. " Looks like this one is going to be a success after all" Ripley said smiling when hes fully developed start the experiments." He closed the door and walked to his room. Soon the wolf got out of the hospital and walked around town. He didnt notice Axel and Shira were infront of him as he collided into them, and falls onto his bottom, he hood throws back. "Oof! Argh...hard ground..." He grunted in pain. " hey watch where you're...... something about you seems familiar I dont know what." Axel said as he turned around. He grunted and got back up. "Whatever Axel...where have you been anyway...?" He looked a bit shocked after saying his name, even though he 'doesnt know them' Axel points like phoenix write. "YOU'RE ASONJA FROM ANOTHER LIFE ARNT YOU!!!!" He jumps and a sword strike sound happens afterwards. "W-what?! N-n-no of course not!! Where'd you get that idea?!" " YOU KNEW MY NAME AND I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU!!!" Axel said suddenly behind a desk. "Damn video game references...." Shira face palms as the two talk. He notices he's behind a desk as well and he stands there confused. "Uhm...can I go now?" "Not until you admit your Asonja just in a differnt life!!" Axel said walking from his desk. "Im not Asonja..." He crossed his arms, tightening his trench coat a little. Raven sprinted towards Axel and Shira as she came out of a shop. "Hey guys! So how was the whole donating blood thing?" She said, her tail swaying. " The most horrible thing I ever experienced. Axel's expression changed into a blank stare. " He hates needles.....alot, but it was good we got cookies after that but they lost Axels vial so as they went to get a little more from him he started biting on of the doctors.... then braking his hand. So basically it took 5 doctors to hold him down." Shira replied. Category:Ask to join roleplay